Moving On
by Natalya Rose
Summary: Amelia Dubrinsky was fifteen years old when her parents banished her from home. They blamed her the death of their youngest child. Now, six years later, Amelia has her own family and is living happily in Seattle, Washington. That is until an invitation and letter arrive from her aunt asking her to come home. Potentially forced to face the past, what will Amelia choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so I had this idea stuck in my head and I decided to write it down. I have no idea where it's going to go, but I'm excited to find out.**

**As always, please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters in this story, they all belong to the brilliant Christine Feehan. I do however own Amelia, Emmaline, and Kaleb.**

* * *

Amelia's POV

(23yrs old)

I sit on the porch swing, rocking back and forth, as I stare out at the ancient trees surrounding our home. A massive swirl of thoughts invade my head as I try to wrap my head around today's events. A Carpathian that Tariq knew as a young child came by earlier with his lifemate and delivered an envelope addressed to me from my aunt. Suddenly, my daughter Emmaline lets out a loud squeal followed by the loud pitter patter of her tiny feet. I glance back at the house and smile. Tariq had been playing tickle monster with her when I grabbed the letter from Shea and my son Kaleb before slipping out to the front porch. Looking down at my innocent, sleeping son, memories of a past long buried rise to the forefront of my mind. I violently shake my head to rid myself of those atrocious memories. I focus back on my son's sleeping form and how much had changed in my life since my 18th birthday. I married Tariq, had my daughter Emmaline at the age of 18, and later had my son Kaleb at the age of 20. A smile graces my face as I think about the day I met my lifemate, Tariq.

-Flashback-

I lift my workout bag, sling it across my shoulder, and lock up the studio. I had purchased the dance studio a block from my apartment about six months ago and it's been thriving ever since. My student count had doubled since school let out a month ago, thank God. I glance outside to make sure it isn't still snowing. Which, thankfully, it had. I had long since accustomed myself to the sunlight, but these cloudy days were a welcome reprieve. Shaking my head, I begin walking home. Dance has always been my passion, ever since I saw the French ballet with my aunt Shea and my sister Savannah. The graceful figures twirling about on stage entranced me. A lifetime ago though it was . . . three years to be exact. Three years since my little brother was murdered. Three years since my parents kicked me out, blaming me for his death. The bitterness and hate that has been haunting me since that night rear their ugly heads, whispering evil things in my ears, but I tamp them down quickly when a wave of nausea rolls over me. I quickly scan the area looking for anomalies in the surrounding environment as my father had once taught me to do, but I find no evidence of a Carpathian or Vampire near. Ever since I could remember, I would suddenly become nauseated when someone was using their abilities near me, whether it be a Carpathian or a vampire. I hurry my pace as the apartment building comes into view.

Five minutes later, I safely make it to my apartment when a large owl lands on my patio. Once glance at the bird lets me know right away that the owl is really a Carpathian. The bird just stares at me patiently and I eventually walk over to the door and unlock it. "You know, it is considered rude to drop by a person's home without informing them first." I say as I walk back towards the kitchen, knowing he could hear me. I turn around and face him. The most beautiful midnight blue eyes framed with sweeping black eyelashes clash with my own ocean blue eyes and this deep pulling sensation sends butterflies fluttering through my body. I had heard this feeling described so many time before, but only ever in reference to lifemates. "Well shit. Definitely majorly shit"

The man shakes his head before letting out a laugh. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that was the first thing you said, considering who your mother is." The mention of my family stirred the endless pit of hate. "Regardless of who my parents are, I would like to know who the hell decided to invade my home. So, if you could kindly tell me your name before I kick your ass out, it would be much appreciated." Humor sweeps through his facial expressions. "Forgive me my lady. My name is Tariq Asenguard. I was sent here to the United States by your father, the Prince." He ends the little speech with an old-world bow. For the first time since he's entered my home, I get a good look at him. His face is finely chiseled and framed with shoulder-length inky black hair. His skin is a milky white, but the thing that catches my attention the most is his height. The man is easily a foot taller than my 5' 4" frame. Mustering my courage and banishing all the naughty thoughts surrounding those cherry red lips, I place my hands on my hips and stare at him. "That's great but I really think it's time for you to leave now." I walk over to the front door and open it, gesturing with my hand. "So, goodbye." Tariq chuckles softly at me and shuts the door. "Do you honestly think I would leave after having just found you?" I shake my head and sigh, resigning myself to the future.

He cups my cheek and leans his forehead against mine. "It has been thousands of years since I was born and a majority of them spent in a colorless, emotionless prison." I sigh again and reach my hand up to cup his hand. "I can't imagine what that was like, but I will NEVER, and I mean NEVER, go back to the Carpathian community. I can't. I won't." "I know you won't and I will be forever content as long as I have you, Sίvamet." I close my eyes, allowing his words to sink in. "I was prepared for this moment since I was born and I guess I won't fight, but please don't take away my independence. I have lived on my own survived on my own for the past three years . . . without a single person's help. I cannot and will not lose that." The idea of doing everything that another person commands terrifies me. "I have no desire to take away from you all that makes you, you." I nod my head as a sudden wash of relief fills me. "I suppose that's . . . a good thing." He smiles and leans down, placing a soft, chaste kiss on my lips. A soft whisper of breath leaves me as he pulls away from me. "Te avio päläfertiilam. You are my lifemate. Éntölam kuulua, avio päläfertiilam. I claim you as my lifemate. Ted kuuluak, kacad, kojed. I belong to you. Élidamet andam. I offer my life for you. Pesämet andam. I give you my protection. Uskolfertiilam andam. I give you my allegiance. Sίvamet andam. I give you my heart. Sielamet andam. I give you my soul. Ainamet andam. I give you my body. Sίvamet kuuluak kaik että a ted. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Ainaak olenszal sίvambin. Your life will be cherished by me for all my time. Te élidet ainaak pide minan. Your life will placed above my own for all time. Te avio päläfertiilam. You are my lifemate. Ainaak sίvamet jutta oleny. You are bound to me for all eternity. Ainaak terάd vigyazak. You are always in my care."

As he's saying the words, a deep sense of peace settles within me. I had heard my sister talk about it before, but I had never truly understood what it would feel like and now I do. I glance at Tariq through the thick of my eyelashes, wondering if he felt the same sense of peace. Of course I do csitri, little one. You have given me back my emotions, color, and, most importantly, my soul. I smile at him and am suddenly overwhelmed by a tired feeling, so I glance out the window and watch as the sun begins to color the sky a mixture of golden yellows and burnt oranges. "I suppose we should go lay down, seeing as the sun is coming up. I must say, I am really glad tomorrow, or today I suppose, is Saturday. He chuckles softly and follows me into my bedroom. I look around at all the clothes strewn across the floor. "Sorry it's such a mess. Today is usually my cleanup day." He smiles and kisses me. It is not a problem little one. I do not mind. "Well okay then. I usually lay on the right side of the bed, so I guess you can have the left side if you want. I'm gonna go shower and get ready for bed." A light blush spreads across my cheeks as I steal out of the room as quickly as possible.

It takes me thirty minutes to shower and get dressed for bed in the most modest pajamas I have. I stare at myself in the mirror wondering why I haven't changed. I feel so incredibly different now than when I woke up, but somehow my outward appearance doesn't show this change. Tiredness tugs at my conscience and I shake my head, deciding to go to bed. I walk back into my room and find Tariq laying on the left side of the bed. It amazed how peaceful he looked just lying there. I crawl into the bed and lay as far from him as possible. A deep chuckle plays through my mind as strong arms tug at my waist, pulling me next to his body so that we end up spooning. I roll my eyes and then close them. I'm halfway asleep when a soft, nearly-silent voice plays in my head. Good night sίvamet.

-End Flashback-

I smile down at Kaleb as the memory comes to a close. That night changed my life forever and definitely for the better. Unfortunately, the thoughts about home and the past I want to forget make an entrance again, making full circle with my thoughts and I arrive back to the problem-at-hand. That damn invitation and letter. Tariq and I had received an invitation to the Christmas celebration along with a letter from my aunt Shea. I look down at my hands, only to find the letter silently mocking me. I take a deep breath to calm the fluttering in my stomach and open the letter.

_My Dearest Amelia,_

_ If this letter finds you then that means someone knows where you are. Good. I do so hope it finds you in good health. It has been such a long time since I've seen your beautiful face. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about you. I know you parents desperately long to see their daughter. Your father has definitely regretted his rash actions ever since that night, but that is not why I am writing you. Your mother blames him for driving you away that night and they haven't been the same since. It's like your mother has become a shell of herself. She looks and sounds like the Raven we all know, but emotionally and mentally she left us then too._

_Nevertheless, I have so much I wish to tell you and so little space to do it in. Your nieces Anya and Anastasia have both found their lifemates. They are both good men and treat them excellently. Your sister Savannah has had another set of twin daughters (Lord have mercy on Gregori!). Lucian and Jaxon and a baby girl along with Francesca and Gabriel. I guess the saying about twins always doing things together is true. My son, Stefan, continues to irritate his father with his persistent desire to attend college in the US. I often wonder why Jacques even tries to persuade him otherwise, we both know Stefan will end up attending college there anyway. I will admit that Raven and I have gotten a good laugh, at my husband's expense of course, out of this whole debacle. Your brother Alexandru often enquires about you. He asks if you are safe and healthy. He has half a mind to go find you himself and bring you home, but Gregori and your father stop him every time. Your mother already blames him for your loss and I think your father fears you coming home because he couldn't stand it if you blamed and hated him as well. The worst part for him is knowing that you would have every right to blame and hate him._

_Anyway . . . I am pregnant with our second child, so hormones have made me nostalgic. Sifting through my memories of Stefan's childhood made me realize how much I miss you. You were always smiling and laughing as a child. These past years have been torture without you, though I suppose I became numb to the pain. I know you must wonder why now. All these years later, why now and, truthfully, I have no answer for you except that the pain of losing you has compounded until it finally imploded. I couldn't bear the thought of our second child not knowing you, not having the same memories that Stefan has of you._

_How are you? I have heard that you have found your lifemate. I do so hope he is treating you like a queen. I often stayed up at night wondering what my beautiful niece was doing and if she was safe. I prayed every night for you and I do hope you have had a good life. I have definitely wasted enough paper to safely reach my point. I miss you dearly. Your parents and siblings miss you dearly. Life isn't the same without you here. I know that we only have ourselves to blame for that, but please come home. Please? I hope that I will get to see you at the Christmas celebration, but I understand why you would not want to come. Sometimes the past really is too deep to look back. _

_With Great Love,_

_ Your Aunt Shea_

I finish the last line and close the letter. Tears are silently running down my face. I hadn't thought about that night since Emmaline was born. A wash of concern floods my head. Are you alright sίvamet? I nod my head. No not really, but we'll talk about it when the children are asleep. I look down at Kaleb as the sky begins to lighten. I stand up, careful not to shuffle Kaleb too much, and head back into the house. I listen as Tariq helps Emmaline get ready for bed before going into Kaleb's nursery and putting him to bed. I grab the baby monitor and back downstairs as our housekeeper Scarlett Buchanan enters the house. "Hey, Mrs. A how are you?" I smile weakly at her. "I've been better, but you know . . . what can you do?" She offers me an empathetic smile. "I'm sure it'll get better. Speaking of better, do I need to put Emmaline to bed?" I shake my head and hand her the baby monitor. "No, Tariq's doing that right now and Kaleb is already tucked in and asleep." She nods her head. "Well, good night Mrs. A. See you tonight." I give her one last smile before heading to the master bedroom. When I walk in I find Tariq lying on the king sized bed. I quickly divest myself of clothing and crawl in next to him. He starts to run his fingers through my hair and we just lay in silence for a while.

"What was bothering you earlier, csitri?" I snuggle into his side, lying my head on his chest, before I talk. "I got a letter from my aunt, wanting me to come home. She was talking about how nothing is the same without me there and desperately wants me there. It just . . . it just brought back memories of that night that I would rather not revisit. Then she was talking about how my father regrets kicking me out and a giant part of me wants to forgive him and have my family back, but that tiny piece of me that still hates him refuses to release me. I'm scared that she's lying and they'll still blame me for his death and in turn hate our children and me. I couldn't deal with that." Tariq gives me a squeeze. "You know I love you and whatever you decide, we'll be right there with you. We're a family and we always will be. Our children are happy and loved so much by the two of us, but it would be nice they could know the rest of the Carpathian community because they'll have to be a part of it someday." I nod my head. "I . . . I think I would like to go back for the Christmas celebration and then we'll go from there. Okay?" He places a kiss on the top of my head and pulls the blanket up around us. Content with the decision, I close my eyes and allow the rest of my body to fall into the deep Carpathian sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. I'm mostly happy with it, but the flashback took forever to write. Depending on what you guys think, I might go back and try to rewrite it, so if you have any suggestions please let me know. I hope none of the characters are too out-of-character, but if they are and, again, you have suggestions let me know. II put up links on my profile of how I imagine Slavica's inn looks like and how I imagine Shea's house. don't plan to make this story very long, probably just a few more chapters, but we'll see.**

**I worked out the ages of the Dubrinsky siblings based on the books. Savannah is 57yrs old, Alexandru (Sandu) is 30yrs old, and Cristian would have been 8yrs old. Hopefully that helps. Savannah was 25 when Alexandru was born. Alexandru was 7 when Amelia was born, and Amelia was 15 when Cristian was born.**

**As always, please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the recognizable characters from the Dark series by Christine Feehan. I do own Amelia, Emmaline, and Kaleb though.**

* * *

-One Week Later-

I'm sitting on the bed in our room just staring at the two suitcases by the door. Our plane leaves in two hours and we had to leave soon, but the terror of seeing my family again pulsed through me. What if my aunt was wrong? What if my parents still blame me? Taking a deep breath, I reach out to touch my children's minds. Kaleb is playing contentedly in his play pen while Emmaline helps Tariq put the suitcases in the car. I know technically we have the ability to create our own clothing, but having familiar things with me while on this trip is a comforting thought. I shake my head, grab the two suitcases sitting by the door, and carry them downstairs. As I walk into the living room, my two-year-old son, Kaleb, looks over at me and starts gurgling in that jumbled toddler talk. I smile at him and place a small kiss on the top of his head before continuing out to the car. "Emmaline, would you please go make sure all the lights are off upstairs?" I ask my daughter, wanting to gain a moment alone with Tariq. She nods her head and skips back into the house.

_What is wrong sίvamet?_ I walk over and hug him, just wanting the contact, before answering. "What if they still blame? Are we making a mistake in going back? It would hurt if they rejected me again, but it would kill me if they rejected Emmaline and Kaleb." He rests his chin on the top of my head and says nothing for a moment. "I think you won't know until you try and if they still blame then they don't deserve to have you _or_ our amazing children in their lives. So, regardless of how this trip goes please know that I will always love you and our children will always love you." A tear finds its way down my face. "I love you too, Tariq, and I always will." With impeccable timing, my daughter comes skipping out the front door. "Momma, I made sure all the lights are off, and I even made sure that the fans were off too." I smile at her. "Thank you darling. Why don't you go get in the car and we'll leave, okay?" She nods her head and scrambles into the car. I chuckle and head back in the house to grab Kaleb.

-The Next Day-

We finally reach Slavica's inn on the outskirts of town. I look out the bay windows of the lobby, watching as the sun begins to rise in the sky. Tariq chastely kisses the side of my head before speaking. "I'm going to go check us in, okay?" I nod my head and find an open spot for my children to sit. We had been on a plane for the past 18 hours and my children are absolutely exhausted. I eventually find a bench that Emmaline can curl up on until Tariq comes back. "Sweetie, why don't you lay on the bench and try to go to sleep. Daddy will carry you up to the room." She nods her head, eyes already closing, and curls up on the soft bench. I lay Kaleb down next to her before sitting down in front of the bench. I can feel my eyelids drooping and the next thing I know someone is tapping me on the shoulder. My body jerks as a rush of adrenaline runs through me. I look to see who tapped me and find Tariq smiling at me. "I'm awake, I promise. I was only resting my eyes." He rolls his eyes as he helps me up. "Sure you were, sίvamet, sure you were." I giggle, playfully shoving him before reaching down and picking up Kaleb.

"What room are we in?" He hands me the key and picks Emmaline up before answering me. "Room 215. Slavica's husband Mirko is bringing the luggage up for us." I smile and dramatically sweep my free hand outward. "Lead the way oh fearless leader." A few minutes later, we reach our room and enter. I lay Kaleb down on the second bed and place a kiss on the top of his forehead. Seconds later Tariq does the same thing with Emmaline. "I'm gonna go shower." I run a finger along Tariq's collarbone. "You're welcome to join me if you want." A deep growl emanates from his chest as he sweeps me into his arms and carries me to the bathroom.

-A Few Days Later-

I'm standing on the front porch of my aunt's home, trying to gather my courage to knock. Emmaline pats my hand as she hugs my hip. "It's okay Momma. I'll always love you no matter what." I smile down at her and take a deep breath. I'm once again questioning why we're even here. _It'll be okay, Sίvamet. No matter what happens, it'll be okay._ I mentally shake away the nerves, giving Emmaline's hand a squeeze. I raise my hand to knock on the door when it suddenly opens and my brother-in-law Gregori is standing there. It had been eight years since I last saw him. "I was wondering when you were going to knock." He looks over at Tariq. "It has been a long time Tariq." Tariq inclines his head. "Yes it has been Gregori. Yes it has." Gregori's gaze momentarily shifts to Emmaline and Kaleb before coming back to me. "Why are you here Amelia?" His callous statement makes my stomach drop. "Aunt Shea wrote me a letter, asking me to come for the Christmas celebration, but it's obviously a mistake. I'm sorry for disturbing you. We'll just go." I start to step backwards when Gregori's hand shoots out and grabs my wrist. "You should come in, everyone's inside. Your mother would love to see you." Trepidation floods my body. Am I really ready to see _everyone_? _We can always go home. We will not love you any less if you decide that you cannot do this. I look over at him and smile weakly. You really think I can do this?_ He nods his head. _There is a reason you wanted to come home, Sίvamet._ I turn my attention back to Gregori and motion for him to lead the way.

I glance around the foyer as we enter. It's strange how it looks exactly the same as the last time I'd been here, but so much had changed. Tariq takes my hand as we follow Gregori deeper into the house. Emmaline runs up to Gregori and grabs his hand. I smile at the two of them, but it quickly drops as the voices coming from the living room become clearer. I take another deep breath. It's now or never. We round the corner of the living and faces I hadn't seen since I was fifteen years old stare at me in shock. Nothing had prepared me for this moment. Memories of that horrific night come rushing back.

-Flashback-

My brother, Cristian, is asleep in his crib. My mother and father had left about twenty minutes ago because Dimitri's lifemate, Skyler, is in labor. I look out the French doors leading to the backyard and watch as the final traces of the sun disappear. I sigh and go back to the assignments that Gary had given me earlier this week. We had started working on chemistry last week and my brain greatly detests it. I understand the principles but the math is a pain in the ass. Shaking my head, I force myself to concentrate. A few minutes later a shiver runs down my spine. I glance around trying to find the source of my trepidation. I half expect to find glowing red eyes boring out from the thick brush. Mentally chastising myself for being paranoid, I decide to go and check on Cristian. I reach the top of the stairs when I feel the first ripple of disturbance in the protective barriers Papa had put up before leaving. I stand still, waiting for more ripples. Nothing happens for the next several moments. Must have just been an animal I suppose.

I continue to Cristian's room and just reach the when the sound of glass breaking downstairs reaches me. My heart starts to beat wildly in my chest. I wrench open the door of Cristian's bedroom and quietly close it, muttering several of the protection spells Papa had taught me. I grab Cristian from the crib and hide in the closet. I try calling for Papa but am met with silence. Panic courses through me, choking me, and I reach out for someone, anyone along the common path but, again, I'm met with silence. Soft, worried whimpers reach my ears as Cristian begins to wake up. I quietly bounce Cristian, praying that he won't cry and alert whoever had broken in where we are. A path of tears line my face. I try to control my panic and reach out again. Silence. I choke back the sob rising in my throat. The sound of footsteps come closer and closer to the room. More silence. I silently sob and continue to rock Cristian. The bedroom door opens. "I know you're in here little one. Trying to hide. Such a shame your father left you so unprotected, but I suppose it's all the better for me. I wonder if he'll learn from his mistake when I kill his youngest children." I reach for Papa, for anyone really. Silence. The closet door is wrenched of its hinges and thrown across the room. A tall grotesque man stands in the doorway. His skin is pulled tightly over his skull and marred with deep jagged cuts. A vampire.

I had heard Papa describing them to Sandu, but I had never seen one before. Sheer terror freezes me place when he smiles down at me. A mouth full of serrated, pointed teeth remind of just how much damage this creature can do. He grabs my arm and yanks the two of us out of the closet, tossing us. I clutch Cristian to my chest in attempt to protect him. "Who are you? What do you want?" I ask, slightly surprised by how even my voice is. "Forgive me. I am Santiago. As for what I want, from you personally I want nothing, but from your father I want everything. I want to eradicate him but in the mean time I will suffice with his suffering." I hunch my body around Cristian. "You won't get away with this." His smile returns. "Oh, but my pretty, I already have. My mage has blocked your ability to call for help and by the time they realize something is wrong you'll both be dead." A sense of hopelessness swells deep inside me. No one is coming. "Your father has been lulled into a sense of safety, but Sergey waits in the shadows for the perfect moment to strike. This is just the beginning." I had been slowly scooting back during his little speech, trying put as much space between us. He grabs me by the hair and hauls me up. A scream rips through my throat. I struggle against his hold, trying to place as much space between Cristian and him. Talons suddenly spring from his hand, creating deep, jagged cuts across my right arm and back. Excruciating pain knocks away any breath. My knees give out and the only thing holding me up is Santiago's hold on my hair. The pain courses through me at an alarming rate and with every heartbeat I can feel myself growing weaker. My eyelids begin to droop as exhaustion sets in. Cristian's cries become fainter and fainter, eventually giving way to silence.

-End Flashback-

A tight squeeze on my hand pulls my mind away from that night. I glance over at Tariq, silently thanking him, but quickly revert my gaze back to the people in front of me. My family. My mother muffles a cry and my father stands up. "Amelia?" I weakly nod my head, waiting for the hate, the anger to rise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back with another update. I went back through the previous 2 chapters and made some adjustments. In the first chapter, I fixed her age and removed prologue (so nothing big there). In the second chapter, I italicized some of the sentences because it's supposed to be when they used to mind link to speak to one another. It's nothing major but it might make it easier to read. I had used the upload document option instead of copy-and-paste and hadn't realized that it would change things. Sorry! Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. I was having difficulty finding a way to write a reunion for each character without it seeming choppy. Hopefully I achieved it, but if you guys have suggestions or comments on how make it better please do share, just no blatantly mean comments that serve no purpose other than to offend. Thank You!**

**As always, please read and review**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark Series or any of the recognizable characters, they all belong to Christine Feehan. I do own Amelia, Emmaline, and Kaleb.**

**P.S. I refer to Alexandru as Sandu. On Christine's website she has character descriptions and has this as his nickname.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Suddenly a pair of strong, muscled arms encase me in a deep hug. On some level the idea of my father hugging me after so long seems absurd, but I bury my head in his chest nonetheless. The tears I had been fighting so hard to keep back since I arrived here come crashing through the dam, quickly soaking my father's shirt. Papa lovingly strokes a hand down my raven colored hair as he whispers sweet, soothing comforts in my ear. "My sweet, sweet Amelia."

Eventually the quiet sobs die down, leaving me with a small case of the hiccups. I pull back from the hug and wipe my tear-stained eyes. Papa's black eyes stare back at me with unshed tears watering in them. He tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear and cups my cheek in large hand. I lean into the touch, cherishing this moment, before glancing over at Tariq. "I want to introduce you to some people." I take his hand and lead him over to my lifemate and children. I place a hand on Emmaline's head as Tariq wraps his free arm around my waist. "This is my daughter Emmaline and my son Kaleb. She's five and he's two. Last, but definitely not least, is my lifemate Tariq." "Emmaline, this is my father." My daughter stares at Papa through her long lashes for a moment before hiding her head behind my leg. I shake my head and smile at her bashful antics. I bend down and pick her up, hoping to comfort her, and she cuddles into my body.

Papa leads the four of us over to the couch and sits next to my mother, pulling her into his lap. Tariq places a hand on my shoulder in a silent show of support. My mother, who had sat silently thus far, gives me a watery smile. "Your family quite beautiful." Tears begin to fall down her face, leaving watery tracks in their wake. She slips down to the floor from her perch on my father's lap and places her hands on my knees and rests her head on them. "There's so much that I wish had been done differently. I blamed you . . . we blamed you for your brother's death and that was unfair. I lost you that night as well and all I could see was Cristian's death." The tears are falling harder down her face, threatening to become full-blown sobs. "I . . . I have spent the last eight years wishing you would come home but understanding why you wouldn't. I s-should have comforted you, my beautiful daughter. You were only fifteen and I should have held you tightly, soothing away the guilt that must have been eating away at you. I spent a great deal of time blaming you, hating you until one day I woke up and realized I, I lost two children that night. I . . ." Her body abruptly becomes racked with sobs. I tears I had managed to rid myself of only moments ago begin to fall again. I get down on my knees and hug her tightly in an attempt to convey my love for her. I too had spent years hating them and myself, but mostly myself, for the death of my little brother. "I use to hate you both for abandoning me, for not seeing how hard I tried to save him. But then I had Emmaline and Kaleb and I get it now. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for them. They're my children and I love them more than any word could ever express. I can't imagine losing them. I forgave you both a long time ago."

Eventually my mother's sobs quiet and we return to our seats. Emmaline stares at me as she cocks her head to the side. Momma? When are we going back to the hotel, I'm bored. I smile at her softly before answering her question. In a little while sweetie. You can play with Kaleb when he wakes up but in the meantime why don't you draw me a picture? She crinkles her brows in confusion, glancing around the room. You do now. I had placed some paper and markers in Kaleb's diaper bag. A joyous look crosses her face as I place them on the table in front of her. Why don't you ask your uncle Gregori to help you. Her eyebrows crinkle together again. Who? I nudge my head to the side, showing her who he was. A bright smile plays along her lips as she gets up and scurries over to him, tugging on his arm sleeve. My parents, Aunt Shea, and Uncle Jacques had engaged Tariq in a conversation at some point. Not wanting to butt in, I glance around the room and notice that my siblings had left the room at some point, probably during my crying fest. They are on the front porch sίvamet. They wished to give you three privacy. Though, truly, I think it was more out of guilt than anything else. I smile at Tariq and lean into his body, stealing what comfort I could. I am hesitant to go see them. They won't be like Momma and Papa. They might still hate me. Tariq squeezes my shoulder softly before answering. That might be true but you'll never know if you do not speak to them. They are your family and I know you would tell Emmaline to try if it were her. I nod my head slightly before standing up. My parents glance in my direction before looking back at Tariq.

I wander out to the porch and find my siblings leaning against the rail, just as Tariq had said. My brother, Sandu, glances over his shoulder at me and turns his body towards me. He stands silently, just looking at me, before engulfing me in a hug. "I have missed you so much Ames. There hasn't been a day that I didn't think of you." I hug him tighter and pull away. "I've missed you too, but I was worried you would blame me for Cristian's death." He shakes his head. "You were a fifteen year old girl. How were you supposed to protect both of you from a master vampire? One that had been a vampire for at least 300 years." I nod my head. "Logically I know that but, emotionally, I still blame myself for his death." My sister Savannah, who had quiet up until now, speaks up. "You probably always will blame yourself but I hope you honestly know that we don't blame you for his death. It was a horrible situation and you did your best." I smile at her and pull her in for a hug. "Now that we're all done with the mushy emotional stuff, tell me about your life." I pull away from her, laughing. "There isn't much to tell. I attended school and graduated at the age of 16. I got into dancing as a way of releasing emotions, and at the age of 18 I bought a dance studio. I met Tariq three days after I turned 18 and we've been together ever since. Emmaline is five and Kaleb's two. I found out about two months ago that I'm pregnant . . . again. I love my children but I really hate being pregnant, especially when I can't see my own feet." Savannah laughingly nods her head at me. "I know what you mean. When I was pregnant with the twins, I was as big as a house and couldn't see my feet for months. It was horrible! Anyway, congratulations on the new baby. Do you want a boy or a girl?"

I lean against the porch railing next to Sandu and Savannah. "Honestly, I know it's really cliché but I don't care as long as the baby's safe and healthy. I have one of both already so it doesn't really matter to me." A wistful smile graces Savannah's face. "Yeah, Gregori and I have been trying for another baby for a while but haven't had any luck yet." I give her a one-handed hug. "I'm so sorry Vannah. I didn't know. I'm sure you'll get pregnant soon. So . . . tell me what's new with you two?" Sandu shrugs his shoulders. "Not much. Papa is sending me to America, but maybe I'll meet my lifemate while there." I bump my shoulder against his. "I think you'll like America. I live in Seattle and absolutely love it." He nods his head. "We'll see."

Savannah idly nods her head. "So what's the gossip around town? How is everyone else doing?" Savannah smiles. "Skyler and Dimitri's daughter turns eight this year. Byron and Antoinetta had a baby boy a few years back. He was thrilled to have a son. Anya and Anastasia both found their lifemate and they each have a child. The Dark Troubadours are still touring, but they are a much larger group now, with all the children tagging along." I nod my head. "So . . . do either of you know why Aunt Shea wrote me that letter?" They both shake their heads no. "How long are you staying here?" I sigh and shrug my shoulders. "I have no idea. I mean we might go home soon or we might stay until after the baby is born. Everything is up in the air at the moment." They both nod their heads again. We've hit the moment where the conversation lulls to silence. I sigh and turn to face Savannah. "I think I'm going to go back in and rescue Gregori from Emmaline because if I don't . . . well let's just say he'll be there all day if I don't." Savannah smiles brightly and follows me in the house, leaving Sandu alone on the porch.

I had yet to talk to my aunt and I'm hoping I'll be able to before we leave today. I shake my head at that errant thought and continue through the house. I finally walk into the living room and find Emmaline still chattering away at Gregori. Kaleb is sitting on the couch avidly watching Tariq speak with my family, making a gesture every now and again before ranting in his adorable toddler talk. I scoop up his little body and plop him on my lap as I sit down. He smiles up at me and starts talking to me. I try to follow along the best I can but could only manage to catch a few words, so I nod my head intermittently to seem like I'm listening. How was your talk with your siblings? I lean my head on his shoulder. It was fine. They don't blame me but I don't think we'll ever be buddy-buddy. You know? He nods his head. A small hand impatiently pats my face in attempt to gain my attention. I chuckle and look down at Kaleb, pretending to follow his chattering.

Eventually, it's time for the four of us to leave. I sigh and hand Kaleb to Tariq. "Emmaline, it's time to leave so can you clean up your things please?" She nods her small head and sets about gathering her coloring materials. I walk over to my parents and hug them. "How long will you be here?" I shrug my shoulders. "I don't really know, but I do know that we'll be here for the Christmas celebration so I'll see you then." They nod their heads. I sling the diaper bag over my shoulder and grab Emmaline's hand. A few minutes later the four of us are on our way back to the hotel. Was it everything you hoped it to be? I nod my head. And more.


End file.
